December 11, 2006
Kayla: [ Sniffles ] You remember? Steve: My life. My past. [ Chuckling ] Our past. [ Inhales, exhales deeply ] [ Chuckles ] I remember you, sweetness. [ Sighs ] [ Voice breaking ] I remember being with you. I remember loving you. [ Inhales, exhales deeply ] Kayla: Are you okay? Steve: [ Exhales deeply ] I think I am. For the first time in a long, long time...I think I am. [ Chuckling ] Kayla: Here. Come on. Steve: Oh, baby. [ Chuckling ] I just can't believe it. Kayla: Just sit. Steve: I can't sit. I just came back to life. I can't sit down. For such a long time, I've just been living in the dark. I've just been like not asleep but not quite awake, in some kind of limbo. Now I got all these things -- people, places, things we did -- things we did together. They're fighting to get to the front of my mind. Stockholm, right? I went to Stockholm. You followed me there. We ended up in some storm drain and almost drowned. Is that right? Is that right? Kayla: Yeah, yeah. That's the way it happened. Steve: Christmas -- I dressed up as Santa Claus. I called myself "Patchy Claus." I'm on the pier. I'm playing a harmonica. There's little kids running around. [ Laughing ] That's right. New year's Eve -- we got a hayride going. We're on a hayride together, baby. I see you.. Oh, man. Under the stars, you look so beautiful, and the blue moon. Oh, I remember the smell of your perfume. Kayla: It wasn't perfume. It was -- Together: Soap. Steve: Lavender soap. [ Laughs ] I remember! Oh, baby, I remember. Come on. Ask me anything. I got all the memories -- your memories. Come on, baby, tell me. Can you believe this? What? What? What's -- what's wrong? Kayla: All this time, all I wanted is for you to remember me -- remember us. Now I just don't know if I can believe it. Steve: What don't you believe? Kayla: For you just to remember all these things -- everything -- all of a sudden. I just don't see how it's possible. Steve: It's true, baby. I'm not making this up. Kayla: Well, you did before. Steve: I lied to you to help you get better. What reason would I have to lie -- Kayla: I have no idea. Maybe you just think I'd have a relapse or something. Steve: Kayla, no. Kayla: I just can't go through this again. I can’t. So whatever you're doing, just stop, all right? Honestly, I just -- I can't let you get my hopes up again. I can’t. Steve: Kayla, trust me. It's real. That's how I feel. Kayla: [ Crying ] Stop, please. Stop. Stop. Steve: Look. It's me. Look at me. It's me, baby -- the man you fell in love with, your one-eyed tomcat -- Steven Earl Johnson. Kayla: No. That Steve is not coming back -- never. How many times did you tell me that? Steve: I was wrong. I was wrong. I didn't know who I was. My whole life was wiped out, Kayla. I tried, but I couldn't get those memories back. I'm ashamed to say I gave up, but you didn’t. You kept fighting for me. Come on. Now that I finally believe, baby, you can't give up on us now. Kayla, look at me! Look at me. Can't you see me? I'm back. Kayla: [ Crying ] Steve: Come on. Kayla! Kayla: I can't! Kayla: Stop following me?! Steve: When you stop running away, I will. Oh! Oh. Okay. Kayla: [ Sniffles ] Steve: I got you. I got you. Everything's gonna be okay. Kayla: [ Shivers ] I'm okay, really. Steve: I just want to get the shivering to stop, okay? Kayla: All right. Okay. Steve: Hey, hey. What do you think? Should we call Lexie? Kayla: No. I'm not getting sick again, and nobody needs to worry about me. Steve: I'm not just nobody. I just found you again. You think I'm gonna let you go? I'm so happy, baby. Kayla: I'm so scared. Steve: What are you scared of? You're not scared of me, are you? Kayla: It's just -- Steve: Too many feelings? Kayla: The last time -- Steve: This isn't like the last time. Kayla: How can I be sure? Steve: Because I'm telling you. You got to believe me. Kayla: But I believed you before. I trusted you, and it was all a lie. Steve: Not anymore. Look into my eye. It's me. I'm real. I'm real, sweetness. Come on. Kayla: I can't go through this again. I just can’t. Kayla: I-I can't do this. I just -- I can’t. I'm -- I'm not strong enough. Steve: What? How can you say that -- you're not strong enough? Kayla, you're the strongest woman I've ever known. All that stuff you had to go through with me. You became a doctor. You raised our little girl all on your own. What are you talking about? Kayla: I just can't be hurt again. I just can’t. [ Inhales, exhales deeply ] Steve: I know, baby. Kayla... look at me. Kayla...look. Courage. Yeah. Come on. Come on. Come, baby. It's me, baby. It's me. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Steve: [ Chuckles ] Kayla: Mmm. Mmm. Steve: I'm always gonna worry about losing you again. Kayla: You are never going to lose me. December 11, 2006